The present invention relates to a liquid filter, in particular an oil or fuel filter of an internal combustion engine, having a filter housing and a filter insert exchangeably situated therein, the filter housing having a raw liquid inlet, a central clean liquid outlet, and an eccentric liquid discharge channel, a central standpipe being situated over the clean liquid outlet, and the filter insert being plugged onto the standpipe, and the filter insert having an eccentric closing pin on its side facing the liquid discharge channel, and positioning means being provided that, when the filter insert is plugged onto the standpipe, guide the closing pin into engagement with the eccentric liquid discharge channel.
A liquid filter of the type named above is known from DE 10 2009 049 868 A1. In this liquid filter, the standpipe is fashioned as a tube-shaped dome, and is a part of the filter housing. When the filter insert is put into place, the tube-shaped dome engages in an internal space of the filter insert. At a free end of the tube-shaped dome, a guide contour is provided that works together with a guide element situated on the filter insert in order to guide the eccentric sealing pin into a position that fits with the eccentric liquid discharge channel during installation of the filter insert.
In this known liquid filter, it is regarded as disadvantageous that the standpipe is realized in one piece with the filter housing, which limits the shape given to the standpipe to relatively simple shapes, because standardly the filter housing is produced as a pressed part or injection-molded part made of light metal or plastic, and therefore can only have contours that can be demolded from an injection mold.